


Bitten

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: Stim toys are extra useful when you have a need to gnaw.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lechatnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/gifts).



> This is super old and quick but it's over my 400 word limit and I know the fans of this ship are starving, so have this little thing.
> 
> Originally written for my great friend Michi's birthday! Go commission them or smother them in love at their [link: [Tumblr](http://chrysanthemumskies.tumblr.com/)] or [link: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RequiemPluie)]. This AU is theirs.

Wanda doesn’t even know anything is coming until Jean jumps over her shouting “It’s here!” and then shortly remembers she can’t stand the sunlight to open the door to get the package, so she demands Wanda come get it for her.

“Hold your horses, or bats, or whatever it is you would hold,“ says Wanda, slipping by and kissing Jean on the cheek as she buries her head in the coats on the rack to shield herself from the incoming sunlight. 

“Open it, open it,” she urges, somewhat muffled. “I’ve been tracking the package all week and it’s finally here!“ 

Wanda opens the door and bends to pick up the package. When she closes the door, Jean practically attacks her to take it. She bounds away with it in her hands, then vaults over a chair to go into the kitchen and get a pair of scissors. After a moment, she makes a keening sound that sounds a bit like dying, but Wanda is able to identify as a squeal. 

“Oh, Wanda!” Jean says, breathless with adoration. “They’re so lovely!” She pulls out two necklaces, one adorned with a pink plastic crescent moon, the other with a green star. 

“Oh,” says Wanda, taking the crescent moon offered her. “Cute,“ she says, though she’s surprised Jean would like anything this… well, gaudy. 

“They’re chewable,” Jean says proudly. Wanda gives her a blank look. 

“…Chewable? These are wearable chew toys? Why did you—why?”

“Well, sometimes I need to gnaw, to keep my fangs sharp,” Jean explains, still blissful. “And you—" 

“Oh, I get it,“ Wanda growls. “You think I would want a chew toy like a dog. Because that’s what I am, right? A dog?" 

“No, nononono.” Jean waves her hands. “They’re intended for autistic people! Regular autistic humans! So I figured, well, if I was getting one to keep my fangs sharp, you should have one to stim. Plus, aren’t they cute?“ she presses. 

Wanda looks from her necklace to Jean’s and back. They match. Jean’s right—they’re adorable. 

“Look!” Jean extends her fangs and chomps down; Wanda thinks, well, that’s the end of that toy, until Jean lets go and shows it to Wanda. It’s wet now but completely unscathed, and that’s the moment Wanda thinks Jean might be onto something. 

"I’ll take it,” Wanda says, giving Jean a brief kiss as she finds the lobster claw to get her toy around her neck. She pops the little moon into her mouth and says around it, “But I’m still expecting a birthday present." 

Jean manages a swat at Wanda’s ass as she leaves the room, and laughter echoes both ways down the hall.


End file.
